Digimon Frontier: The legend of Saytoromon
by Sombrakitty365
Summary: When Zoe and the rest of the Digi-destined get deserted, Zoe gets amnesia and a new evil rises to destroy the Digital and Human world, The Digi-destined will need a mythological Legendary Warrior to stop it. The hard part about finding this Legendary Warrior is that... well... This one never exsisted! Will the Digital and Human world fall, or will this Warrior save it?
1. Introduction

Hey everyone! Sombrakitty365 here. Just a quick disclaimer: I'm completely new to Digimon Frontier so I'm probably going to get some information wrong. Just tell me if I do ok? I got this idea because I was watching the show one fateful day and thought :_' There's a Fire, Light, Ice, Wind, and Lightning spirit... but no nature spirit.' _So I decided to make a nature spirit. I hope you like it! **REMEMBER! I don't own Digimon Frontier.**

* * *

><p><span>In the Digital World (Forest Zone)...<span>

A large black dinosaur-like Digimon was chasing 5 kids. The digimon had red tiger stripes, yellow eyes, and green spines on it's back. It's large claws were sharper than knives(Or something else really sharp). It's large mouth was filled with huge fangs, to match it's ferocity, about as big as a tree stump. The giant tail was swinging through the air sow hard it could be considered a hurricane. Trees in the monster's path were either crushed or uprooted. **"Dark blaze!" **It roared. It's mouth erupted with jet black flames. It fired a large ball of black flame at the 5 kids trying to escape him.

"Come on guys!" Takuya shouted to his friends. "We gotta hurry! He's gaining on us!"

"No duh genius!" J.P Replied sarcastically.

"Just keep moving!" Zoe said. The ball of fire blew up right behind Zoe, sending her flying. "Aaaaaaaaaaah!" She shrieked.

"Zoe!" Takuya cried, watching helplessly as his friend was sent flying into the woods. "I have to find her!" Takuya said.

"Don't be a idiot!" Koji said grabbing his arm. "We'll find her later. Right now we need to get away from Darktyranamon. Come on!" He said, rushing Takuya up and catching up with J.P and Tommy.

"I got you now you little brats!" Darktyranamon roared. **"Dark blaze!" **He roared, firing another ball of black flames at them. It blew up directly behind them, sending them flying miles away from the Forest Zone in seconds.

"**ZOE!**" Takuya cried at the top of his lungs. "NO!"

* * *

><p><span>In the middle of the Forest Zone...<span>

"I heard dere's humans here." A small digimon said to another. It was a yellow digimon shaped like a gourd of some kind. It had vines for arms and small club like appendages. The digimon it was talking to looked the same, except for the red scarf tied around it's vine.

"You can't be serious Veggiemon!" The other Vegiemon said to the first.

"Oh but I am. I heard it from da boss himself." Veggiemon said. "When I find dose humans I'll pulverize em into dust."

"As if ya could. You can't even take down a Salamon!" The other Veggiemon joked.

"Both of you clowns better get back to work before I tell the boss!" Another Veggiemon called.

"Ok, ok... No need to bring da boss into dis!" The first Veggiemon replied. Just then the second Veggiemon heard screaming, and what sounded like breaking branches. As the First Veggiemon and the Third argued with each other, the Second slipped away to investigate. It walked into a small opening and saw a blonde girl lying in the leaves on her side. Her purple clothes were ripped and dirty. The light shone on her light tan skin, making her look almost angelic. Her deep blue eyes were covered by her eye lids as she slept peacefully on the pile of branches, twigs, dirt and leaves.

"A human?" The Veggiemon asked himself. He got closer to her and lightly pet her silky smooth hair. "Weird. What should I do? If I don't tell da boss...*Gulp*... That won't end well. But if I do... she'll either be a prisoner, a slave, or even worse." The Veggiemon said to himself. He noticed that her arm was bleeding. "I better do someting quick!" He took his scarf and tied it around the girl's arm to stop the bleeding. "Der we go."

"Mmm..." The girl mumbled softly.

"Shhh..." Veggiemon said to her. He picked her up on his back and fled the scene. _'I gotta get her some where safe.' _He thought. He rushed to a small tunnel in the ground and pushed the girl through it. He checked to make sure no one saw. As he entered the small tunnel turned out to be a gigantic bunker that could occupy about 300 Digimon with room to spare. "You outta be safe here."

"Veggiemon?" A southern voice called out form the darkness.

"Gah! Don't tell da boss!" Veggiemon pleaded.

"It's just me Veggiemon." The voice called out again. It was a tall pink digimon with Green vines for hair, hidden by a pink flower. It appeared that she was wearing sleeves to long for her arms, but they _were_ her arms. She had floral boots and a sleeveless shirt that had a V-neck and no straps. She also had a large blossom on her back.

"Tank god it's only you Lylamon." Veggiemon said relieved. Then he blushed in embarrassment, realizing he'd just said something offensive right to her face.

"Just me?!" Lylamon barked in rage. "It's just plain old Lylamon I guess. Is that what yall think of me? Let's not forget I'm an Ultimate and you're a Rookie!" She fumed before noticing the unconscious girl that Veggiemon brought with him. "Who's that?" Lylamon asked, calming down.

"I don't know... I heard some screaming and then I went to investigate. That's when I found her." Veggiemon explained. He picked her up and placed her on a bed. "Do you think she'll be ok?"

"Why do you ask? I thought earlier today yall said _' I hate humans! If I ever saw one I'd give em da old one two if you know what I mean!'_." Lylamon quoted him from earlier that morning.

"What're you sayin?!" Veggiemon barked.

"I'm sayin that yall have a soft spot for this human." Lylamon said with a small smirk.

"Be quiet... please..." Veggiemon said, trying not to offend her even more than he did.

"Fine, fine..." She said. "but just so you know..." Lylamon said turning before entering another room. "Denial just means it's true!" She joked before exiting the room.

"Gak!" Vegiemon grumbled. A sweatdrop appeared on his head. "Who asked that nosey bitch in the first place?" He grumbled under his breath. Suddenly a rock came out of no where and hit Veggiemon square in the head.

"I HEARD THAT!" Lylamon barked in the other room.

* * *

><p><span>Inside Zoe's dream...<span>

_'Ugh...' _Zoe said, rubbing her head. _'Where am I? What's going on?' _She tried to feel around the inky blackness. Suddenly she fell into a hole that seemed to go on for eternity. _'Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!'_ She shrieked, grabbing at the air, hoping to find something to hold on to. She couldn't find anything and helplessly fell into the darkness. Then, it felt as if she were suspended in the air. She realized she being carried to safety by her Digimon spirit: Kazemon. _'How... how is this even possible?' _She wondered.

"It's ok..." A loud female voice boomed. "I've got you." As they got to safety, a huge shadow swallowed them up and pulled them back down. Kazemon was freed, but Zoe was sucked back into the inky darkness. She was gone...

* * *

><p><em>Sombrakitty365: "Crazy! I can't believe you just got swallowed up by that freaky shadow Zoe."<em>

_Zoe: "Shut up!" She got a tick mark on her forehead._

_Sombrakitty365: "Alright alright already!" Listens to intercom(Brand of earpiece) "FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?! I don't even know what's happening now! Someone please get to making the next chapter!"_

_Zoe: Hands Sombrakitty365 a Laptop. "Get to writing so we can find out."_

_Sombrakitty365: "Dang it..."_


	2. Chapter 1:Saytoromon's Birth

SK: Hello everybody! Sombrakitty365 here. I've been itching to get to this chapter. It's gonna be so cool. I'm finally going to introduce my OC! I'm so excited I could faint! But I won't. Have to be professional! *Faints*

Zoe: Hey SK! I'm back with the... *Sees me unconscious.* I'm just gonna take over for you.

SK: *Unconscious*

Zoe: Ok... where'd we leave off? Oh well. _**REMEMBER! SHE DOESN'T OWN DIGIMON FRONTIER!**_ Ok are we done here?! No? I have to wake her up. How do I?..

SK: *Unconscious*

Zoe: Oh SK! You're the least popular author in history!

SK: What!?

Zoe: Enjoy the story everyone! While I... *Looks at SK. She is so angry her purple smoke turned to fire!* RUN FOR MY LIFE!

* * *

><p>Amber was walking down the street, chewing her hoodie's sleeve. She has tan skin, a small afro made up of even smaller curls, Neon Lime Green eyes and a slender figure. Her Hoodie was XL, Neon Lime Green, had no zipper and a cat face on the hood. It covered her Blood Red T-shirt with a Black Dragon symbol on it. She also has Ripped jean shorts and YellowGreen sneakers. She was holding her phone in her free hand. "I hope Zoe's ok." She said, worried for her friend.

Suddenly, her phone had a strange symbol on the screen. "Hurry to the Train Station before it's 3:58! Hurry!" A female voice called out.

"Umm... I don't think I should listen to a possessed phone." Amber whimpered.

"Get to the train station before 3:58 or else!" A extremely gruff, male voice called out.

"Eep! What ever you say sir! Or... 'mam?" Amber questioned. She realized she may get yelled at again and sprinted to the train station. When she got there, it was 3:50. "Crap! I only have 8 more minutes! Where do I go now?"

"Go to the Basement." The female voice called out again.

"I didn't know a Train Station could have a Basement."

"Just get there before you begin to wish you were never born!" The male voice called out.

"Eeep! I'm going I'm going!" Amber said as she rushed off. She was at the top of a small staircase when she tripped. People stopped and watched. Everyone braced for her impact. Suddenly, she did a perfect front flip and kept running.

"Did you do that Cherubimon?" The female voice asked Cherubimon.

"No. Did you Ophanimon?" Cherubimon asked her.

"Ok guys! Firstly! I can still hear you! Second! What are you two?! And Third! I've taken 3 years of gymnastics!" Amber verified.

Finally, Amber reached the basement. It was another train station?! This one's trains appeared to have faces. There were 10's of 100's of kids there. "What's going on here?" She asked. The voices did not answer. "Hey... guys? You ok? Guys?! HELLO?!" Amber screamed into her phone. They still didn't answer.

"Hey look! It's the loser we beat up yesterday!" A group of bullies called out. It was 3:58. The trains were leaving with a few kids on them. Amber ran after one. The bullies were right on top of her. At the last second, she leaped forward and held on for dear life. The train went through the tunnel as Amber climbed on top of it. She opened a loose panel in the top. As she crawled in, the train hit a bump, sending Amber crashing into the train's floor.

"Hey! Take it easy back there kids!" A male voice said. Amber looked up, getting her hoodie out of her face. She saw four other kids. One girl had wavy black hair and blue highlights. She had flawless skin and bright turquoise eyes. She had a tank top with a blue shark on it and a pair of blue jeans.

One boy had a bandage on his nose, messy brown hair with dust and dirt coating it, bright chocolate eyes, A ripped red shirt and dirty pants. His nose had a bit of a red spot on it, explaining the bandage. His skin was dirty as well.

Another boy had a more laid back appeal to him. His light cream hair covered his bright red eyes mostly. He had light tan skin and wore a gray shirt with a rose on it. His black pants looked a little big on him, but it stayed on his waist because of the belt he had.

The last boy had White hair with Green highlights and a more theatric look to him. His green eyes stared intently at Amber. His shirt with Yellow Green with faded numbers on it. His pants were black with a green belt. His light tan skin looked amazing to Amber, but she was glad she hadn't said anything stupid like that. Yet...

"H...hello?" Amber asked the children.

"Hi! I'm Mickey. I like you." The boy with Brown hair said.

"He's a bit... excitable honey! Don't mind him. I Rachel by the way." The girl with black hair said with a southern accent.

"Yeah. He aint exactly 'da sharpest guy, but certainly 'da most loyal. I'm Peter." The boy with light cream hair said in a accent that made it sound like he was from... Jersey.

"Worry not fair maiden. Thou arts safe with us. Was that right?" The boy with white hair asked. "Sorry. I'm aspiring to become a Shakespearian actor when I'm old enough. I'm Arthur."

"You did great! Very Shakespearean dude." Amber complimented.

The train finally exited the tunnel and showed the kids a large train station in what appeared to be a giant tree. "Wow! Look at all of this! It's so beautiful! Don't you guys just love nature?!" Amber mused with excitement when she saw all of the beautiful scenery. Mickey, Rachel, Peter and Amber looked at the scenery as Arthur exited the train. "Huh? Hey! Where's Arthur?" Amber asked. The others realized he was gone and the all scrambled off the train. When they got out of the door way they were in a big pile.

"You guys need help getting up?" Arthur snickered.

"Not cool dude!" Mickey barked. Rachel and Peter obviously agreed with Mickey. They got into a huge argument.

"What we need is a leader! I volunteer." Arthur said. Rachel slapped him.

"What makes 'yall leader?! Maybe I wanna be leader honey!"

"Yo what 'bout me eh? I wanna be 'da leader."

"Why would you guys be leader! I'm obviously the strongest!" They kept arguing about this for 5 minutes.

_'Ophanimon! Why would these bickering children deserve to be legendary warriors?!' _Cherubimon asked as they watched. Amber realized she could still hear those two.

"Us?! What about you two?! You've been at each others necks since I got that message from you!" Amber said. her eyes opened wide. She realized something even more so important. After a few more minutes Amber's new plan was ready for action.

"I should be the leader! I..." Arthur said. He paused when Amber placed a flower necklace around his neck. She put one around everyone's neck, even her own. The others stared at her.

"What are these for sugar?" Rachel asked.

"They're a symbol of our unbreakable bond of friendship!" Amber said. The others looked at their necklaces, and back at Amber. Suddenly, the sky turned dark. .

"Look out!" Mickey said. He pushed Amber out of the way of a ball of fire.

"All right kids!" A dragon said. "Wanna play?!"

"That's Dracomon!" Amber said.

"Draco-what?!" Peter asked.

**"Dark Flame!" **Dracomon cried as he blew a large ball of fire at the kids.

"My friends... are all gonna die?" Amber asked herself quietly. "There's nothing I can do to help is there?"

A spot on the tree glowed bright Green as a egg like object phased out of it.

"I WON'T QUIT ON YOU GUYS!" Amber cried.

The strange object flew towards Amber as she brought out her phone, now transformed into a strange Black and Green device. It glowed and the bright light enveloped Amber.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~SPIRIT EVOLUTION!~<strong>_

Amber grew much larger. She didn't resemble herself anymore. Now she looked like a giant, four-armed satyr. Her ram like horns shown in the moonlight that had strangely appeared. Each of her four arms had crossbows strapped to them. Her bushy brown hair covered her eyes entirely. Her fur was the exact same shade of brown, powerful armor covered her Arms, Legs, Most of her Upper body (Only showing her tight six pack) and neck. Her goat legs where furry and strong. Her head also resembled that of a goat, though the ears were pointed up like a Deer's. Her small tail twitched.

_**~SAYTOROMON!~**_

* * *

><p>"Gak! The Myth is true?! But... impossible! You never exsisted!" Dracomon roared, fear smothering his normally terrifying voice.<p>

"Then how am I here?!" Saytoromon countered. She jumped up and punched Dracomon in the face.

**"Dark Flame!" **Dracomon cried as he shot flames at Saytoromon. She didn't dodge or try to block it. She simply absorbed it.

"Heh! Is that all you got?!" Saytoromon said as she landed. "Now I'll show you an attack! **Artemis Arrows!**" She cried as she fired arrows of pure moonlight at Dracomon with the four crossbows strapped to her arms.

"AUGGHHHH!" He cried in pain as he fell to the earth.

"Fowl beast! Be purified by the powers of Flora and Fauna!" Saytoromon aid as she used her D-tector to collect his data. As it did this he was transformed into a Digi-egg.

"Wow!" Rachel said.

"'Dat was amazing!" Peter said.

"You were cool!" Mickey said.

"I think we've found our leader!" Arthur said as Saytoromon looked back at them. She smiled and gave them all a thumbs up.

_'Excellent work Amber!' _Ophanimon cheered.

_'Yeah! I thought I'd be bored out of my mind. But that was actually pretty cool.' _Cherubimon admitted.

* * *

><p>SK: And that concludes this chapter! If you'll excuse me! I have important matters to attend to.<p>

Zoe: *Tied up and Blindfolded* HEY! LET ME GO! I WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP WAKE YOU UP!

Ranamon: Would it be ok if I gave her a little... tickle? *Multiple duplicates of her hands appeared from no where*

SK: By all means! That's all folks!


End file.
